


Dragon Phantom

by PaperFox19



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Transformation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Danny was just a normal kid until he found a mysterious artifact in his parent's basement. They had been studying ghosts and things and supposedly this amulet had ghostly power. It was a set of three each representing a power of a dragon, the eye, the claw, and the fang. Danny puts it on and it grants him ghostly/dragon powers. Using this power gives some side effects.
Relationships: Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Dragon Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Dragon Phantom

Danny was just a normal kid until he found a mysterious artifact in his parent's basement. They had been studying ghosts and things and supposedly this amulet had ghostly power. It was a set of three each representing a power of a dragon, the eye, the claw, and the fang. Danny puts it on and it grants him ghostly/dragon powers. Using this power gives some side effects.

Chapter 1 Changes

Danny Fenton lived in a house of ghost hunters. His mom one of the top female geniuses on the planet married his dad, a brilliant mind in his own right, after a rather embarrassing proposal, had two kids and built the business known as Fenton Works. Their goal was not only proving the existence of ghosts but also making technology to combat them.

According to his dad, the Fentons have always been close to the supernatural, claiming his ancestor was even a which hunter back in the day. His older sister didn’t believe in ghosts, she was all about facts, figures, and getting into a good school.

Danny wasn’t sure what to believe, he grew up hearing stories about ghosts. His summer trips were often his parents taking him all over the world looking for ghostly artifacts. The stuff they did find often had some historic value, but nothing supernatural. Which was what his father Jack cared about, thankfully his mother was more big picture and used their discoveries to help fund their home and business.

If there was one thing Danny was sure of his father was very simple, loving but simple. He often let his obsession get the better of him, not thinking about the little things which caused some big fuck-ups. Danny learned that when his dad was busy he was often in his own little world. If he forgot Danny’s birthday because he was deep into some heavy research, he did always try to make it up to him.

When it came to gifts, however, Jack would often bring home some random trinket. When Danny was younger, he believed in the tall tales his father told him about for each one, now they just seemed like silly stories. He wasn’t a kid anymore, he was a teen who was having a bad time of it in high school.

At Casper High, if you weren’t a jock, a cheerleader, or one of the cool kids you had it rough. Didn’t help that the teacher and vice-principal was big on discipline unless you were an athlete or a valedictorian. The jocks got away with so much, even going to the Principal didn’t do anything as Mr. Lancer always assured Principal Ishiyama that he had everything under control.

Her focus was on studies and managing the various programs the school runs, she left the discipline to Lancer. She also had her own classes she oversaw. She trusted Lancer, but it was clear he played favorites. If you weren’t someone who fit his views, he didn’t hold back. It made it easy for the jocks to find out who to mess with and who to leave alone.

Danny was the target of the jocks, one in particular. Dash Baxter, he was the captain of the football team, basketball team, and was the star of several other sports teams except for soccer, only because soccer practice and matches conflicted with his other sports. Dash’s hazing hurt the most because the two used to be friends.

When they were kids they played a lot, but when Danny was taken away on those ghost hunting summer trips, Dash was getting into Junior Leagues and Young Man’s Sports camp. Danny tried to get into sports too, he was actually a decent soccer player and did like baseball. His dad was a big football fan, but Danny didn’t have the physique for contact sports.

The two drifted apart, Dash made new friends, and in high school won trophy after trophy, put him into the game and he could rally any team behind him. He changed, he was one of the cool kids, big man on campus, he didn’t have time for Danny. He was too busy living it up and putting him down.

His Freshman year was bad, his sophomore year was trash. His only saving graces was Sam and Tucker; Sam Manson his goth friend, she came from a rich family, but didn’t care about popularity or fake friends; Tucker Foley was his techy gamer friend, Tucker did want to be popular but his attempts often backfired.

Sam often gave him advice and a shoulder to lean on, she was all about being comfortable in your own skin and being true to yourself. “High school doesn’t last forever and popularity is fleeting.”

Tucker often got him into situations, roping Danny into his schemes. Like the time they crashed a pep rally wearing nothing but speedos, or the time Tucker convinced Danny to take part in prank week, which landed him a month of detention. To say nothing of the various clubs Tucker signed them up for as a means to get popular and often dropped them as soon as he found them boring, or they didn’t allow him to have his tech. Tucker loved gadgets and technology always updating his phone and PDA to the latest model, he was a serious gamer too, but he didn’t want to be king of the nerds, he wanted to be a big man on campus.

Danny...didn’t know what he wanted. The last two years of high school weren’t great, and while Tucker was saying their junior year was their year, baby! Danny just wasn’t feeling it, he felt things were changing without him, a part of him wanted to be popular, but not as bad as Tucker, while another part just wanted to get through high school without getting stuffed in a locker. He was sure he didn’t want to be like his sister Jazz, who spent all her time on academics and worrying constantly about getting into a good college. Games were often his distraction, but he also tried hitting the gym, comics, movies, but he just wasn’t sure.

Sam said that was fine, it’s normal to experiment and try to find one’s self. It was hard for him because he felt distant from his family, distant from his school, and Sam seemed to know what she wanted and so did Tucker. He wasn’t sure what he wanted, perhaps he was too greedy.

Danny’s birthday was a month ago, and his dad had taken a solo trip. His birthday party was put on hold until his dad returned. He was in his room listening to some music when his dad burst in. “Hey hey, Danny, your old man is back!”

“Hey dad,” he turned the music off. “Find any ghosts?”

“Nope, but I know they are out there!” he entered the room in his orange jumpsuit. The man had over 30 of them… “I got something special for you, birthday boy!” he brought out a little box.

“What is it?” he opened the box and found a strange amulet.

“This is apparently a powerful amulet, one of three that is said to hold the power of a dragon. The Dragon’s Claw, the Dragon’s Fang, and the Dragon’s Heart.” He carried on about the legend he was told, something about each amulet holding the spirit of a dragon, if all the amulets were brought together the ultimate power of the dragon ghost would be unleashed. “I managed to get my hands on this one, if I can get my hands on the other two, I could finally prove the existence of ghosts!”

“Sure dad,” Danny smiled, he didn’t really believe his dad about the trinket, he had a box full of supernatural trinkets he’d gotten over the years. Danny touched the amulet and for a brief instant time froze.

Power surged through Danny like electricity, his pupils turned into slits and his eyes flashed a golden color. The energy surged through his form changing him down to his DNA. His baby fat melted away, and the energy percolated his muscles. His senses were sharpened and his mind was opened up to a whole new world.

He pulled back, almost like the amulet burned him. “Something wrong son?”

“No dad, it’s nothing.” he closed the box and set it aside. “I’m glad your home.” He went over and hugged him, a little unnerved about what just happened to him.

“Happy to be home Danny,” Jack hugged him back, oblivious to what just transpired. “Just wait till tomorrow, we’ll be having your big birthday party before you go back to school next week.”

“Sounds good.”

-x-

What the world didn’t know was that ghosts were, in fact, real and there existed a ghost zone, made up of mini dimensions that ghosts warped and made their home. Deep in the ghost zone existed a medieval world ruled by two siblings. “Your majesty, your majesty!” a messenger ghost floated in.

“What is it?” Red eyes opened up, peering from the shadows.

“The Dragon Heart amulet has awakened!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes sir, it was faint, whoever has awoken it has not put on the amulet. Once they do, we’ll be able to track them.”

“Good...” the figure was wearing a similar amulet and it glowed. “Soon the ultimate dragon power will be mine!” he laughed wickedly as he transformed into a terrifying dragon.

To be continued Belated Birthday...Birth of a Hero


End file.
